


Part of Your World (podfic)

by frostykate



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Mermaids, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykate/pseuds/frostykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is a lot closer now, standing in the surf with the water lapping around his ankles, and Enjolras finds he can’t look away. His is not a handsome face, nor a happy one, but above all Enjolras can see that it is kind – he can see it in the soft line of his lips, the gentle crinkles around his eyes as he smiles, watching the dog playing in the surf. He can see even from this distance that the boy’s eyes are blue, a deep, cool cerulean that makes him think of the ocean’s deepest depths, the ones only he and other merfolk know. His black hair curls like seaweed. Enjolras smiles – it’s strangely comforting to see something of home in this boy’s features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> my friend Lauren wrote a heartbreaking thing so I broke her heart right back

LISTEN AND DOWNLOAD [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k3z7s4emk7daz7r/Part_of_Your_World.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at beesarealiens, there aren't many merpeople but it's fun anyway


End file.
